Fan:Shinkenmon
''' Shinkenmon' Shin is short for Shinto, ken is short for kenshi or swordsman in Japanese. 'Appearance' Shinkenmon stands at 9 feet even. The bronze skin has mostly completed the transformation into tarnished, red and yellow wood, with the only sections of the body remaining as metal being the face, fingertips, and around the back and sides of the neck. The hair fades into white entirely and grows further, with the metal comb transforming into slender silver half-tubes every few inches to restrain the neck-length hair and keep its posture from before. The scarf splits in two, the lower half trailing down the body to wrap around the waist and reformat as a thick shimenawa tied behind the back, made up of thousands upon thousands of bamboo coils threaded together. The upper half of the scarf wraps over the face from the hairline to the lower lip, permanently becoming the mask from the previous stage. The half-cuirass dissolves and reforms as a crimson-pink haori with the Crest of Light superimposed atop the same ''katsu kanji for life at the back, faintly glowing silver, and the wooden devices wrapped over each shoulder smooth out further and expand down over the spiraled bamboo-cabling trailing to the elbows, flowing into a solid whole about which another set of smaller shimenawa are tied. The oak/bamboo tekkou gather cracks from wear and age, becoming unsuitable to defend with and act as decoration only. The outside edges of the hakama gain shide tied into the bamboo there, The obi about which the shinai is held remains the same, with the weapon being converted from the natural and flexible bamboo to a rougher, gnarled style, the texture sharp to the touch from slow and steady corruption. Just past the hilt several miniscule shimenawa and matching shide are wrapped in place. 'General Information' Having evolved from Shinaimon, Shinkenmon seeks out what she perceives to be as evil and engages it in battle, even if it is merely an adult. Those that will die from being purified are well known to her databanks, but the crime of being a viral type can not go unpunished, and she actively seeks to "free" them from this sin before it can corrupt them any further. The Metal Empire is just one of the domains that Shinkenmon wanders through, and she often trespasses within the land of the Nightmare Soldiers to purify any she sees therein. Once a viral type has been identified, she will hunt it down without remorse or relenting, even against superior odds and forces, losing the belief that life should be preserved in exchange for the motto that "Pure life endeavors, Corruption undoes". 'Miscellaneous' Thanks to an unknown flaw in her digital code, Shinkenmon is slowly being corrupted by the viruses that she purges, and her unjust vendetta is beginning to gather the attention of not only her brothers, Kengoumon and Guntoumon and drawing their wayward destiny closer, but also stirring forth the ancient machines in the depths of the Metal Empire and disturbing others with superb power. 'Attacks' *'Meguru Torii': Summons bamboo torii gates onto the field and slams them into an opponent, interweaving together to bind and trap the foe against the ground by the wrist, elbow, forearm, shoulders, along the spine at three different points, overlapping the thighs, calves, ankle, and neck. Once set into the ground the gates can be manipulated freely again to increase the distance, weight, and posture pressing down and against the foe. *'Meguru Shimenawa': Enlarges the shimenawa around the arms and sends them rushing out to wrap around and restrain an opponents limbs. *'Repentant Resolution': After binding an opponent with the above techniques, if they are a viral type,'' Shinkenmon'' extracts the virus and seals it within her shinai, forcing their code to be rewritten into a data or vaccine type if possible. If they are solely a viral based form, the opponent is deleted back into a digitama. *'Aku Sokujo Ipponnyari Sochi(''Evil Deletion Total Commitment Step)': An upgrade of the original ''Hayameru Sochi, Shinkenmon transfers the viruses from her shinai into the shide at the legs to gain their power, and then purges it during the hyper-accelerated movement that follows over the next several days. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction